basiliskfandomcom-20200223-history
Basilisk ~Kōga Ninpō Chō~
Basilisk ~Kōga Ninpō Chō~ (バジリスク 〜甲賀忍法帖〜, Bajirisuku ~Kōga Ninpō Chō~) is the anime based on Masaki Segawa and Futaro Yamada's manga Basilisk: The Kouga Ninja Scrolls. It was produced by GONZO and directed by Fumitomo Kizaki. Broadcast It originally ran between April and September 2005, running for 24 episodes in total. The series first premièred in Japan on the television stations TV Saitama, TV Kanagawa, Chiba TV, Mie TV, KBS, AT-X, Jidaigeki Senmon Channel, and others between April and September 2005. The series has also been aired across numerous international regions, including Malaysia on ntv7, Canada on Razer, the United States on IFC, Russia on 2x2, Turkey on MTV Türkiye, and numerous others. Staff *'Original Work': Masaki Segawa, Futaro Yamada *'Direction': Fuminori Kizaki *'Assistant Direction': Yukio Nishimoto *'Series Composition': Yasuyuki Mutou *'Character Design': Michinori Chiba *'Prop Design': Satoshi Ishino *'Music': Kou Nakagawa *'Music Work': Future Vision Music *'Sound Direction': Yoku Shioya *'Editing': Akinori Mishima *'Art Direction': Shigemi Ikeda *'Colour Design': Takae Iijima *'Photographic Direction': Kenji Fujita *'Animation Producer': Tomonori Shibata *'Executive Producer': Kouji Kajita *'Producer': Hidemasa Arai, Hideyuki Nanba *'Animation Work': Gonzo *'Production': GDH, Uchida Yasushi Cast *'Kousuke Toriumi' as Gennosuke Kōga *'Nana Mizuki' as Oboro *'Atsushi Imaruoka' as Jūbei Jimushi *'Katsuhiro Kitagawa' as Gyōbu Kasumi *'Katsui Taira' as Jōsuke Udono *'Ken Uo' as Jingorō Amayo *'Kenji Utsumi' as Nenki Mino *'Misa Watanabe' as Akeginu *'Ryusaku Chijiwa' as Shōgen Kazamachi *'Sho Hayami' as Tenzen Yakushiji *'Takeshi Aono' as Rōsai Azuki *'Wataru Hatano' as Koshirō Chikuma *'Yasushi Miyabayashi' as Hyōma Muroga *'Youji Ueda' as Saemon Kisaragi *'Fumihiko Tachiki' as Hanzō Hattori *'Haruka Kimura' as Gennosuke (young), Okoi *'Hisako Kyouda' as Ogen *'Izumi Koike' as Kunichiyo *'Kimiko Saito' as Ofuku *'Kiyoshi Kobayashi' as Danjō Kōga *'Miyuki Sawashiro' as Hotarubi, Ogen (young) *'Mugihito' as Tenkai Nankōbō *'Naoki Yanagi' as Yashamaru *'Norio Wakamoto' as Munenori Yagyū *'Risa Hayamizu' as Kagerō *'Tomato Akai' as Gyōbu Kasumi (young) *'Tomokazu Sugita' as Kyohachiro Hattori *'Tooru Oohira' as Ieyasu Tokugawa *'Wataru Hatano' as Danjō Kōga (young) Episodes Theme Songs Opening Kouga Ninpouchou by Onmyouza, available on the CD Single of the same name. The single was published on April 27 2005. Ending theme # "Hime Murasaki" by Nana Mizuki (eps 1,9,11-12) # "WILD EYES" by Nana Mizuki (eps 2-8,10,13-14) Both songs are published on the single "Wild Eyes", on May 5 2005. Differences between Manga and Anime Although the anime follows the original manga almost exactly in storyline, there are a few slight differences. The most notable being flashbacks (such as the one in episode 1 as to how Ogen and Danjō's love came to an end) as well as additional scenes which occur only in the anime; both of which serve to expand on the characters and the backstory. One of the more prominent scenes added to the anime was an epilogue for the final episode which was intended to add a sense of closure whereas the manga ends immediately after Gennosuke and Oboro's duel. Other differences include fight scenes happening in a different order (i.e. in the manga, Oboro uncovers Jingorō's attempt to assassinate Gennosuke before stopping Akeginu and Jōsuke's duel whereas in the anime the situation is reversed), and exposed breasts being obscured in the anime by some form of covering whereas the manga tends to be less censored. Although, toward the end of the anime, bare breasts can be seen on a number of occasions. Category:Anime Category:Media